


Milk Tea and Misunderstandings

by MemeFucker32



Series: Shipping Drabbles [1]
Category: Keeping Up With The MemeFuckers
Genre: AshLex, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeFucker32/pseuds/MemeFucker32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley is rough or something, while Lexus struggles to get over her relationship with Angela. Ashley shows a different side of herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk Tea and Misunderstandings

Milk Tea and Misunderstandings

 

            Lexus was just getting over her relationship with Angela. She had found out Angela was just a thirsty hoe. Ashley strode over and Lexus blushed. You see...Lexus had fallen in love with Ashley the moment she had saved the little kids from getting runned over. However, Sola came into view and Lexus instantly turned jealous. They were talking about anime and Love Live. Ashley said bye in a gruff voice to Sola and she went off. This was her chance. Lexus walked over to Ashley and patted her in the back.

 

            Ashley turned around and smiled. “Hi Lexus. I was just gonna buy milk tea. You wanna come with me,” Ashley said. Lexus blushed and nodded. They walked to the meat jun place and brought some milk tea. Ash politely opened the door to Lexus like a gentleman that made Lexus’ emotions go crazy.

           

            They brought their milk tea and wanted to cross the street but Ashley stopped Lexus just before she could run. “Don’t do that,” Ashley said. “Why not. There are no cars,” Lexus said looking up and down the road. “I don’t want you to get hurt,” Ashley said in a gruff voice. Lexus’ heart started to beat and her legs turn to jelly. They arrived back at school and saw the rest of their friends sitting down playing Mario Kart. Ashley heard the sound of an alto sax and looked towards the practice room and saw Sola practicing her instrument. Ashley looked like she was in love and Lexus instantly turned green with envy.

 

            “It’s now or never,” Lexus thought to herself. She climbed on Ashley’s back and hugged her neck. She could smell Ashley’s lotion as Ashley’s breath quickened. Everybody looked and Ashley exited the band room with Lexus still on her back. As soon as they were outside of the band room, Ashley set down Lexus. They were all alone outside not a single person in sight. Ashley pushed Lexus against the wall and got up to her face. Lexus could see every eyelash on Ashley’s eyes as she glared at Lexus. “Why did you do that,” Ashley said. “I wanted to hug you,” Lexus said turning red in the face.

 

            Ashley’s face turned from angry to confused. “What do you mean Lexus,” Ashley asked. Lexus, with all the strength she could muster, shoved Ashley away. It hadn’t made much of a difference as Ashley only had moved an inch. “Can’t you see Ashley. I’m in love with you,” Lexus shouted. Ashley looked stunned. “I thought you were in love with Angela,” Ashley said. Lexus let out an exasperated groan. “No, she was a thirsty hoe,” Lexus argued. Ashley couldn’t speak as she looked surprised. “You were such a romantic person and yet you couldn’t even tell my feelings for you,” Lexus said.

 

            “I didn’t know. I’m so sorry Lexus,” Ashley says. Lexus’ eyes widened. “Wait...why are you apologizing,” Lexus said. “I don’t expect you to love me. You’re in love with Sola anyway,” Ashley started to crack up. Lexus was stunned. Then, she shoved Lexus against the wall and cupped her chin. “I was the one in love with, you idiot,” Ashley said in a deep voice and kissed her cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> This was made by Northern Italy with many more to come.


End file.
